Important and constant goals of the computer industry include higher performance, lower cost, increased miniaturization of components, and greater packaging density for integrated circuits (“ICs”). Semiconductor package structures continue to become thinner and ever more miniaturized. This results in increased component density in semiconductor packages and decreased sizes of the IC products in which the packages are used.
These increasing requirements for miniaturization are particularly noteworthy, for example, in portable information and communication devices such as cellular phones, hands-free cellular phone headsets, personal data assistants (“PDA's”), camcorders, notebook computers, and so forth. All of these devices continue to be made smaller and thinner to improve their portability. Accordingly, large-scale IC (“LSI”) packages that are incorporated into these devices are required to be made smaller and thinner.
One method to further increase IC density is to stack semiconductor chips vertically. Multiple stacked chips can be combined into a single package in this manner with a very small surface area or “footprint” on the PCB or other substrate. This solution of stacking IC components vertically has in fact been extended to the stacking of entire packages upon each other. Such package-on-package (“PoP”) configurations continue to become increasingly popular as the semiconductor industry continues to demand semiconductor devices with lower costs, higher performance, increased miniaturization, and greater packaging densities. Continuing substantial improvements in PoP solutions are thus greatly needed to address these requirements.
Thus, a need still remains for an integrated circuit packaging system providing thinner, less expensive, and reliable PoP systems. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.